


Rude to the boy

by yihenaihu



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihenaihu/pseuds/yihenaihu
Summary: 严重ooc❗伪父子 年龄差 海是被领养的❗三观党慎入 接受不了的不要打开❗





	Rude to the boy

*  
“李总，”管家小心翼翼敲了敲书房的门，在得到许可之后轻轻走进书房，站在门边如实报告着:“李总，小少爷还没回来呢。打电话一直关机，刚才让技术人员帮忙定位了，还在崔家的别墅里。”

李赫宰皱了皱眉，从一堆文件里抬起头来，看了一眼墙上的时钟，还差五分钟就零点了。

管家看到李赫宰的脸色阴沉，不由得心惊胆战，犹豫了半天还是开口替小少爷辩解了两句，“小孩子碰到一块儿玩得开心就忘了时间，李总您也别……”

李赫宰不耐烦的摆摆手打断了管家的话，把看到一半的文件夹合上，冷冰冰的命令道:“不看了，去把洗澡水放好，我一会儿去，然后睡觉。”

“那小少爷……”

“不用管他。”李赫宰走出书房，只留给管家一句，“他要是半夜回来了不必叫醒我，让他在卧室门口跪好。”

李赫宰脾气不好，是个很冷的人。但唯独对自己的小儿子温柔的很，总是笑脸相迎。虽然只是领养的孩子，但李赫宰甚至到了溺爱的程度。属于平时被李东海打了闹了还会笑着摸他头发的那种。

今天李赫宰对待李东海严肃的态度，在这个家里工作了十多年的管家也未曾见过。直觉得事情有点过于不妙。

李东海是在凌晨两点的时候，被崔家的车送回来的。下车的时候崔家的少爷跟李东海告别，李东海还心情很好的回应着:“始源再见~”

然而没进家门口，李东海就开始触头了。

他有门禁的。每天不能超过23:00回家。

崔始源过生日办了聚会，邀请了李东海，同时还有很多年龄相仿的朋友，一群孩子凑到一起胡闹的玩着，就忘了时间。中间李东海的手机还因为没电自动关机了，但李东海也没注意到没有充电就是了。

这次不仅没赶在23:00之前回家，还晚了整整三个小时。李东海知道，李赫宰一定生气了。

李东海偷偷摸摸进到房子里，被一直守在门口的管家抓个正着。正想着撒个娇求放过，却听见管家说:“李总吩咐了，让您回来之后到卧室门口跪着。”

李东海从小到大见李赫宰发火训人的次数不少，但没有一次是对自己。活了十八年的李东海哪在李赫宰那里受过这种委屈，只是听着管家转述的话就已经委屈的要哭出来了。

李东海其实一直是个很听话的孩子，嘴巴也甜，爱撒娇会哄人，很讨人喜欢的。管家更是从小看着李东海长大，如今看李东海掉眼泪也是于心不忍。

但李赫宰向来说一不二，不听李赫宰话的人一般死得都很难看。管家再不忍心，也还是要盯着李东海跪。

李东海跪在门口，越想越委屈，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，最后没忍住哭出了声。

李赫宰就是被哭声吵醒的。

踩着拖鞋走到卧室门口，打开门，就看见李东海跪在地上，眼睛里噙着泪，鼻头红红的。

李赫宰看见李东海这幅可怜巴巴的样子说不心疼是假的，但因为晚归还联系不上人而生气也是真的。

“什么时候回来的?”李赫宰居高临下的问着李东海。

“两…两点。”李东海看出李赫宰非常生气了，也不敢耍小孩子脾气，老老实实的认错，“父亲，我错了，下次再也不敢了。”

李赫宰看了眼时钟，李东海已经在外面跪了两个小时了，到底是不忍心，说道:“别跪了，进来吧。”

李东海以为自己已经获得了原谅，因为跪的太久而腿麻，颤颤巍巍的刚起身，甚至还没站稳，就被李赫宰抱起来丢在了柔软的双人床上。

“砰”的一声，是李赫宰把门甩上的声音，听得李东海害怕。刚想扭过头问怎么了，就感觉到自己的裤子被扒了下来。

白白嫩嫩的小屁股猝不及防的暴露在空气中，李东海还没来得及喊冷，下一秒李赫宰的巴掌就招呼了上去。李赫宰没有收力气，每一下都是实打实的打在李东海屁股上，十几下之后，李东海的小屁股已经红透了。

李东海本来就怕疼，根本受不了李赫宰这样招呼他，哭成了小花猫，一个劲的向李赫宰求饶。

“父…父亲……我知道错了，别打了，呜呜呜呜呜。太…太疼了，别打了父亲。”

李赫宰才不听这一套，这次铁了心要给李东海一个教训，自顾自打着，打到第三十下的时候才停手。

“知道错了就记好了，下次不要再犯。”

李东海见李赫宰不再打了，如获大赦，抓住李赫宰的胳膊哭着说:“记住了。不敢了，再也不敢了。”

李东海被打的时候一直带着哭腔哼哼唧唧的，每被打一下，后穴就跟着不由自主的缩一下。李赫宰视觉听觉上都得到了享受，其实早就硬了。

自己的养子其实是个特别磨人的小妖精，不过这件事也只有李赫宰知道。

把李东海的裤子穿好，然后解开了自己的睡裤。李赫宰不算太温柔的把李东海的小脑袋按到胯下，“海海知道错了，就想想怎么认错最有诚意吧？”

李东海从小被调教的很会，现在又一心想着好好表现让李赫宰消气，便用牙齿轻轻脱下了李赫宰的内裤，没有犹豫的含住了李赫宰发硬的性器。

嘴上不停的吞吐着，李东海抬头眨巴着大眼睛看着李赫宰，两只小手也没有闲着，开始解自己的衬衫扣子。

李赫宰低头看着李东海跪坐在床边卖力吞吐的样子，被刺激的红了眼。李东海技术很好，让李赫宰忍不住低吼出声。按住李东海脑袋开始快速的抽插，李东海只能被迫发出支支吾吾的声音。

李东海以为李赫宰会射出来，但是并没有。李赫宰从李东海嘴里退出来的时候，性器还是硬的发烫。李赫宰拍拍李东海的头示意他转过去，“海海，去床上趴好。”

李东海闻言乖乖的跪趴在床上，后穴已经很湿了。

李赫宰看了轻声笑道:“真是个敏感的孩子呢。”伸手探到小穴里，手指立马被紧紧吸住了，李赫宰在李东海耳边吐气:“想要吗，海海?”

“想…想要。”李东海回应着。

啪的一声，李东海的屁股上又挨了一巴掌，“我觉得海海这不是想要的态度呢。”

“呜…海海想要的…求求你了父亲…呜呜呜……”李东海因为在床上乞求自己的养父而感到羞耻，但空虚的后穴又渴望李赫宰的进入。两种情绪的碰撞让他又哭成了泪人。

“乖孩子，”李赫宰轻柔的替李东海抹掉眼泪，身下的动作却不似那么温柔，狠狠的撞了进去，“我进来了。”

“嗯…唔……”

李赫宰扭过李东海的头跟他接吻，引出李东海的小舌头不停的吸吮，唇齿之间扯出一道银丝。身下的性器重重的撞击着那温热紧致的小穴，似乎要把囊袋也撞进去一般。

李东海受不了这些刺激，不停的被撞击着敏感点，甜腻的呻吟都变了调。

“啊…啊……我…我……我不行了。”李东海此时也没忘记讨好李赫宰，嘴甜的要命，“好厉害……啊…！不行了…不行了……要到了……”

李赫宰突然起了欺负小孩的心思，听到李东海说要到了，却停下了动作。把李东海转过来，让他与自己面对面坐到性器上，然后自己靠在床头，用漫不经心的语气命令道:“海海自己动。”

李东海马上就要高潮了，却突然得不到满足，难受得要死。听了李赫宰这话，咬咬牙，双手撑着床，在李赫宰身上缓缓动了起来。

李赫宰乐得欣赏李东海被情欲控制，抛开羞耻，面色绯红的样子，连眼角的泪都是那么动人。

李东海自己动作还是比不上李赫宰的抽插，动了一会儿就累了，但小穴里还是特别的痒，李东海怎么也顶不到要点，哭唧唧地求着李赫宰:“父亲……”

李赫宰终于放过了李东海，双手扶住李东海的腰，下身快速的抽动起来。李东海被顶到呻吟声都是破碎的，除了快感，其他一无所知。

“啊…啊！”李东海射出的精液喷洒到了李赫宰的胸前，李赫宰倒也不介意，换了姿势，把李东海平放在床上躺好，一个挺身又插了进去。

“宝贝，舔干净。”李赫宰命令着。于是李东海伸出舌头乖巧的舔掉李赫宰胸前的精液。但小孩好像找到了新玩具一般，舔弄着李赫宰的乳头不肯放口。

李赫宰倒吸了一口气，加快了抽插的速度，“真调皮。”

李东海被操得不行，搂住李赫宰的脖子在他耳边哼哼啊啊的叫个不停。

终于李赫宰也到了，今天他没有带套子，但也不准备抽出去，性器还埋在李东海的小穴里面，开始喷射出一股股热流。

“今天射在里面，”李赫宰附在李东海耳边说道，“就当是惩罚。”

李东海完全脱了力，搂着李赫宰的脖子喘着粗气，小奶音已经喊的有点哑了，甜腻腻地问着:“我还是父亲最疼爱的宝贝吗？”

“当然。”李赫宰温柔的落下一吻。

-END-


End file.
